The present invention relates to patient support and in particular to support of patients in preferred positions for medical examination, surgical operations and the like, particularly but not exclusively suitable for use in operating theatres.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,781 describes patient turning apparatus comprising an inflatable mattress consisting of two independently inflatable halves. The patient lies in the centre of the mattress and, if he wishes to turn over, one of the inflatable halves can be inflated to change the topography of the mattress and aid the patient in turning in the desired direction. However, such apparatus is too large and cumbersome for use in an operating theatre to enable a surgeon, for example to manipulate an anaesthetised patient. Further, there would be a real danger of the patient simply sliding off the mattress (and possibly off the bed) unless substantial care is taken.
According to a first aspect, the invention provides a patient support structure including a unit having at least two defined shaped zones inflatable from a deflated condition in order to modify the topography of the support, one of said zones being larger than the other.
The larger inflatable zone is intended to lift or otherwise manipulate or change the position of a patient, while the smaller zone supports the patient and prevents the patient from slipping off the support structure.
The at least two inflatable zones are preferably connected together by a track defining an air flow path therebetween.
In a preferred embodiment, the patient support structure comprises two units as defined in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the units being arranged such that the respective larger zones are in opposed configuration, and the units are inflatable independently of one another.
The two units are preferably secured to a base mat, which is beneficially flexible, opposing edges of which are preferably provided with handle members and/or means for securing the opposing edges together when the base mat is in a folded configuration.
According to a second aspect, the present invention provides a disposable patient support structure including at least one defined shaped zone inflatable from a deflated condition in order to modify the topography of the support.
The support structure of either of the two aspects of the invention preferably includes non-inflatable zones.
Desirably, the support structure of the second aspect of the invention includes a plurality of discrete inflatable zones, preferably respectively spaced, beneficially by non-inflatable zones or regions. Respective discrete inflatable zones are preferably inflatable independently of one another.
The inflatable zone or zones of the patient support structure of either of the two aspects of the present invention is/are desirably arranged to produce or induce an inclined topography area when inflated. In a preferred embodiment the inclined topography area includes a leading edge at a position toward a central axis of the support structure.
The inflatable zones preferably comprise membrane or sheet material (typically formed into pockets or pouches) which is resiliently inflatable (elastically deformable).
In one embodiment the support structure comprises a layer structure comprising a base layer, an air distribution layer and a level defining the inflatable zone or zones. In one embodiment the level defining the inflatable zone or zones may comprise a mask sheet including apertures, the mask sheet laying adjacent a layer of resiliently flexible sheet. In operation, pressurised air causes zones of the sheet to inflate through the apertures in the mask sheet. The mask sheet is typically more rigid than the resiliently flexible sheet.
It will be appreciated that the material inflated by the pressurised air is air impermeable.
The present invention extends to patient support apparatus comprising:
i) a patient support structure as defined in accordance with the first or the second aspect of the present invention;
ii) gas supply means arranged to supply gas to inflate the inflatable zones of the support structure; and,
iii) control means arranged to control supply of the gas from the gas supply means to the inflatable zones of the support structure.
The control means is beneficially operable to control the gas supply to permit switching of supply between respective discrete inflatable zones of the support structure. The control means is beneficially operable to control the gas supply to permit simultaneous of supply to a plurality of respective discrete inflatable zones of the support structure. The control means is preferably operable to facilitate controlled deflation of inflated zones. Typically the control means comprises a valve arrangement, such as a pneumatic valve arrangement.
According to a further aspect, the invention provides a method of supporting a human or animal body, the method comprising:
i) positioning the body in a prone, supine or lateral position on a patient support structure as defined in accordance with the first or the second aspect of the present invention;
ii) initiating gas supply means to supply gas to inflate the one or more inflatable zones of the support structure in order to modify the topography of the support and move the body from the initial position into a different desired orientation.
The invention will now be further described in specific embodiments by way of example only, and with reference to the accompanying drawings.